1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the dispensing of optical fiber, and, more particularly, to an optical fiber canister which permits payout of the fiber in a plurality of different directions.
2. Description of Related Art
A data link for a missile or other airborne vehicle, for example, consists of a length of a filament such as wire, or, preferably an optical fiber wound onto a canister and which is dispensed upon launch of the missile. One end of the filament is connected to control apparatus aboard the missile while the other end is connected to equipment located at the launch site.
On launch, the optical fiber must be dispensed in such a manner as not to exceed its inherent tensile capabilities and not be kinked or bent to such an extent that the transmission of an optical signal will be adversely affected.
Dispensing of an optical fiber is especially difficult where the missile is launched from a moving vehicle, such as a helicopter, which may, for a variety of reasons, immediately change direction. Maneuvering to a new heading changes the fiber dispensing direction which, if not compensated for in some manner, may produce a detrimental effect on the fiber as it is being payed out. Moreover, on launching from a moving platform, such as a helicopter, it is considered necessary in order to prevent pulling with excessive force against the fiber, that there not only be a dispensing canister on the missile but also a second one on the aircraft.
It would be highly desirable to provide a data link dispensing system for use with a helicopter which would enable increasing the allowed range of maneuverabilty after launch of the missile without resulting in severing the optical fiber data link or impairing light signals transmitted over the fiber.